thestrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
Luke is a main protagonist and survivor in The Strangers: Prey At Night. The Strangers: Prey At Night: Luke's sister Kinsey is being sent to a boarding school for her behavior. His parents plan to go to their aunt and uncle's trailer park for a night as it is on the way to the boarding school. While driving out of town, the family picks up Luke at a baseball game with his friends. Cindy calls ahead and leaves a voicemail, informing their uncle that they were running late. As they arrive at the grounds and collect the keys to their trailer, they settle in and hear a knock at the door. Cindy answers the door to find Dollface—unmasked, but hiding in the shadows. She asks if Tamara is home. Cindy informs her she is at the wrong trailer, and Dollface leaves. As Mike sits down to play cards and implores Kinsey to join, Kinsey storms out and Cindy sends Luke after her to try and reach out. As Kinsey and Luke wander around the trailer park, they stumble upon a trailer with the door wide open. Inside, they find their aunt and uncle brutally murdered. Mike and Cindy decide to go find the kids, whom they find in hysterics. Mike sends Cindy and Kinsey back to the trailer and follows Luke to find the bodies. Mike and Luke find the bodies and the voicemail that Cindy left them, realizing that the Strangers heard the message and were waiting for them to arrive. Mike and Luke are then stalked by the Man in the Mask. Mike finds a revolver in the bedroom and finds the Man in the Mask gone. Mike and Luke run from the trailer back to their own and find Kinsey missing and Cindy dead. They drive their minivan around the grounds shouting for Kinsey, but one of the killers shatters the windshield with a thrown object, causing Mike to swerve and crash the minivan into a trailer. As they regain consciousness, Mike finds himself pinned into his seat by part of the trailer's porch and tells Luke to take the gun and find his sister. As Luke leaves, the Man in the Mask gets into the minivan with Mike, turns on the radio, and kills him with an ice pick. Kinsey sneaks into an abandoned trailer to hide, only to be attacked and stabbed by Dollface before being rescued by Luke. Because of her injuries, Luke makes Kinsey hide under the balcony of the trailer so that he can go get help. As Luke runs out to the public pool, Pin-Up Girl runs after him but he hits her with a golf club and knocks her out. Before he can take off her mask, she wakes up and fights him but he grabs her knife and stabs her to death. As the Man in the Mask appears, Luke taunts him by telling him he just killed one of his own. The Man in the Mask swings his axe at Luke. Luke falls into the pool and grabs The Man in the Mask's axe, before tripping him into the pool. They fight. Luke is ultimately stabbed in the back and left to die. Kinsey arrives and pulls him out of the pool and sets off to find help. After Kinsey finds help from a mother and her son, Luke is seen recovering in a hospital bed as Kinsey awakens. As she gets up to fill a cup of water, she hears the sound of knocking on the door, where she has a scared look on her face. Trivia * Luke is the only male surviving main protagonist out of the series. * The family's last name is never revealed. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters